Blue and Friends Meet Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 9
'Transcript' *Steve: Now Let's Look for The Treasure Chest! *Diego: We Can Use My Spotting Scope! *Blue: (Barks Great Idea, Diego!) *Dora: Make A Spotting Scope With Your Hands!, Great! *Steve: Now Let's Look for The Treasure!, Is This The Treasure Chest?, No!, That's Not The Treasure Chest! *Dora: Is This The Treasure Chest?, No!, That's A Log! *Steve: Is This The Treasure Chest? *Dora: Si!, Ahi Esta! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: The Treasure Chest! *Dora: Come On, Maties!, Vamonos! *Steve: Let's Go Get Our Costumes Back! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay! *(The Pirate Piggies appear) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Woah!, Who's That? *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) I'm The Pirate Pig!, I'm The Pirate Pig!, I'm The Pirate Pig! *Benny: Who's That? *Boots: I Think He's A Pirate Pig! *(Song Starts) *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) We're Pirate Pigs and We've Got Your Treasure! *Pirate Piggies: (Singing) Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) We Won't Give It Back!, Never Ever! *Pirate Piggies: (Singing) No, No, No, No, No! *Dora: But You Must Give It Back! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) No!, We Won't Give It Back! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) But You Must Give It Back! *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: (Singing) No!, We Won't Give It Back! *Steve: (Singing) Yes You Will! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) No We Won't! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Yes You Will! *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: (Singing) No We Won't! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barks Now What Are We Going To Do?) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Talking) *Tico: Si! *Steve: Guys!, Guys!, Guys!, Everybody Calm Down! *Dora: We Can Get Our Costumes Back!, But We Need Your Help!, Are You Ready to Say Your Line? *Sidetable: Sure! *Dora: Great! *Steve: Remember, Everyone!, When The Cannon Goes Boom... *Dora: Say, "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Cannon: Boom! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Steve: Louder! *Cannon: Boom! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: (Singing) Okay! *Dora: It Worked!, You Were Great! *(Pirate Piggies Trying to Lift Up The Treasure But It Falls Off A Cliff) *Mailbox: Oh No!, The Treasure! *Steve: We Need The Hero Explorer Star! *Dora: To Call The Star, Say "Estrella!" *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Estrella! *Steve: Again! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Estrella! *(Hero Star appears) *(Hero Star rescues the treasure) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay! *Dora: Gracias, Hero Star! *Hero Star: De Nada! *(Hero Star back into the star pocket) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Cheering) *Dora: We Got Our Treasure Back! *Steve: Now We Can Put On Our Costumes! *(Treasure Chest Opens and Costumes Come Out) *(Song Starts) *Benny: (Singing) I've Got My Pirate Hat!, I Look So Neat! *Boots: (Singing) I've Got My Pirate Boots!, To Wear on My Feet! *Tico: (Singing) Tengo Que Uscar Parche Eye! *Isa: (Singing) I've Got A Telescope from Pirate I Spy! *Diego: (Singing) And I Just Love My Shiny Pirate Hook! *Steve: (Singing) Baby Jaguar and Blue are Ready! *Dora: (Singing) Let's Look! *Blue and Baby Jaguar: (Barking, Meowing, and Singing) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) All of Us are Pirates Love to Wear Today!, We Can't Wait!, It's Gonna Be Great! *(Song Stops) *(Stomach Rumbles) *Benny: I Still Wish I Ate! *(Song Starts) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Because We're All Gonna Be in The Big Pirate Play!, Yes!, We're All Gonna Be in The Big Pirate Play! *(Song Ends) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay!, Yo, Ho, Ho!, (Laughing) *Pirate Pig Captain: We Didn't Know That They Were Costumes in The Treasure Chest!, (Oinks) *Pirate Piggy: We Thought It Had Gold! *Pirate Piggy: Gold! *Pirate Piggy: Gold! *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: Sorry! *Dora: That's Okay! *Pirate Pig Captain: So, You're Um..., Uh..., Putting On A Play! *Benny: Yeah! *Shovel: We're Doing A Pirate Play! *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: Ooh!, (Whispering) *Pirate Pig Captain: Um..., Uh..., Pirates Love to Sing!, Can We Be in Your Play? *Pirate Piggies: Please?, Por Favor? *Blue: (Barks Sure!) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Pirate Parrot, Pirate Pig Captain, and Pirate Piggies: (Cheering) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows) *(Song Starts) *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs!, Yes!, Pirates Love to Sing! *Pirate Piggy: (Singing) Pirate Pigs Sometimes Do Wrong! *Pirate Piggy: (Singing) But Pirates Love to Sing! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) We're Sorry That We Took Your Costumes Then Held Up Your Show! *Pirate Piggy: (Singing) But Now Your Pirates Just Like Us! *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: (Singing) Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs!, Yes!, Pirates Love to Sing! *Steve: (Singing) Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs! *Benny, Isa, and Tico: (Singing) Yes!, Pirates Love to Sing! *Dora: (Singing) We're Glad We Got Our Costumes Back! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Now We Can Do Our Show! *Diego: (Singing) And Now We're Pirates Just Like You! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *(Curtain Opens) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Pirate Parrot, Pirate Pig Captain, and Pirate Piggies: (Singing) Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho! *Dora: Sing With Us! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Pirate Parrot, Pirate Pig Captain, and Pirate Piggies: (Singing) Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs!, Yes!, Pirates Love to Sing!, Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs!, Yes!, Pirates..., Love to Sing! *(Song Ends) *Crowd: (Cheering) *Abuela: Dora! *Boots' Father: Boots! *Steve: Everyone Loves Our Play! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune) *Dora: Take A Bow, Everyone! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Pirate Parrot, Pirate Pig Captain, and Pirate Piggies Taking A Bow) *Crowd: (Cheering) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts